


Path of a Legend

by Chongryong



Category: League of Legends
Genre: League of Legends - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chongryong/pseuds/Chongryong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy named Castiel, sixteen at the start of the story, is a young captain in the Noxian invasion of Ionia. However, like Riven, he grows dissatisfied with Noxus' military and goes on a journey for self-knowledge. This is directly before the creation of the League of Legends and the Institute of War, the last major war between Demacia, Ionia, Noxus, Zaun, and the other city states. Updated weekly every Saturday... if school doesn't stop me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path of a Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel is not a Champion. In Hebrew myth, he is an angel who fell from grace but not quite evil. Basically, he represents chaos, the path between light and darkness.
> 
> I decided to write this story to improve my own writing skills since I want to be a published fantasy author one day. I didn't want to copy an existing plot so I tried to pick something I would have to think a little more for. I settled on LoL because it's a great game and the Champion lore really do make sense.
> 
> Enjoy, and if I am not accurate in any point, please comment with suggestions.

_What the hell have I done?_ thought Castiel. He looked around at the disembodied carnage before him. Iscria, the first village of the Ionian Isles, lay in smoldering ruins. _Do not look away. Do not turn from this carnage you’ve caused. You don’t have that right,_ a voice whispered in his head. Swallowing the upwelling urge to vomit, he forced himself to watch as the Noxian forces under his command butchered the innocent villagers. He watched as a mother shielded her baby with her own body, only to have both impaled with one cruel spear. He watched as a man beat his own lover unconscious and covered her with the corpse of another, attempting to grant her escape from the slaughter, to no avail. He watched until he felt as if each cut would pierce his own skin. _They don’t have anything to do with me, he thought. They’re the enemy. All enemies of Darkwill deserve to perish._ Somehow, none of these arguments had much effect. Lost in his own thoughts, he did not hear his lieutenant’s horse stop behind him. As the man dismounted, he cleared his throat.

“Captain, the plan to isolate Iscria was a complete success, congratulations. We have taken the supplies from each house and our forces are restocked for the next part of our campaign. The other captains of the Noxian Vanguard are awaiting your presence for the strategy meeting, sir.”

Finally tearing himself away from the massacre, he only caught the last half concerning the command council. With a choked voice, he replied,” Very well, lieutenant. Take care of things here. Post guards on the town walls in case the ones who fled try to retake this place. Distribute some mead to the troops and keep morale high. Oh, and get me a mount.”

“Yes, sir.” He turned and barked some orders to a poor private unlucky enough to be in earshot. As the private rushed off to grab the captain’s horse, Castiel dismissed the lieutenant and allowed himself to reminisce.

 

He stood and took a few steps away from the heat of the burning ruins. _I remember,_ he thought. _These flames, these ruins, I was born here. I lived here._ Out of the glowing darkness, a man stepped towards him. The man was… _on fire? Why? Who? He isn’t in pain,_ he thought. _This man, he isn’t stumbling. The flames, they’re coming out of him._ With that last realization, his vision dimmed, perhaps from smoke, perhaps from the incredible murderous intent emanating from the man on fire. The last thing he saw was the swirl of a purple cloak as the approaching flames were dowsed with overwhelming magic.

 

_That’s right; I met Brand and Malzahar then. Malzahar told me, told me that Brand went on a rampage after his creation in the north. He’s the one who destroyed my home._ The familiar tightening of his stomach in cold hatred greeted him like an old friend. _Malzahar said he was headed to the east. I wonder how he is now?_ He was interrupted once more from his musings, this time by the private who’d brought his steed. With a quick dismissal, he mounted his horse and reminded himself of why he’d joined Noxus’ military. _“You… you smell like me, child. You also have a voice do you not? A hungering thing that gnaws at your subconscious even in your most peaceful dreams. Beware, friend,”_ Malzahar had warned. _“Beware that you do not give in to hatred, for the Void will consume you then.”_ He had ignored the man then, but as he matured, the voices in his head would not stop. Malzahar had sensed the Shadow, but could not notice the Light. _Even if I do loose myself to this “Void,” I will kill him. I will kill Brand,_ he thought.

As he neared the command council, he sensed the presence of five powerful spirits, nothing like the soldiers he’d faced. _So these are the Champions then._ Despite being called the Vanguard, the six forces under the six captains would be meeting for the first time as each had been dispatched from different locations following Zaun’s war machines.

As he entered, five heads seated around a circular table turned to him. “You’re late, Captain Castiel,” said a redheaded woman seated on the tallest chair.

“Katarina, I presume?” No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t take the disdain from his voice. He knew that could be a fatal mistake.

“You speak to your commander, whelp.” A man clad in heavy black armor glared at him.

_Judging by the halberd, this man is Darius._ As he glanced around, he noted each of the captains and took a seat. _Katarina, to her right is Talon I suppose. Darius to her left, Riven must be the white haired woman. What a needlessly large blade._ Then turning the other way, he stopped by the man next to Talon.

“And you are, sir?” The man in question was clothed in white, an odd choice for the battlefield. His face was covered in scars and burns, what remnants of hair long gone from the otherworldly wounds. But his most prominent feature was the green mixture he carried in a giant bottle on his back.

“He he he, I am Singed, the Mad Chemist. You seem a little occupied with my complexion. Shall I show you how it’s done?” he said while fingering the cap of the bottle.

A hand slammed the table. “Enough! Singed is serving as an emissary from Zaun to show us their goodwill. Warwick is off on some delusional experiments of his own so we are left with his apprentice. Do you have a problem with our allies, Castiel?”

“No ma’am. I do not,” he said. _Katarina… typically short temper, just as the rumors claim._

“Now, let’s get started.”

With a snap of her fingers, she summoned a servant who brought a map of the Ionian Isles. As they discussed the coming campaign, it was decided that some of the captains would pair up for support: Katarina with Talon and Riven with Castiel. Darius, Noxus’ greatest veteran, decided to stand alone, claiming that his experience was enough. Singed would provide support from a distance with chemical weapons.

With one last look over the plan, Katarina spoke. “Talon and I will take the center path towards Ionia’s capital. Riven, take Castiel to the eastern pass across the Ionian Range. Darius, I expect you and Zaun’s war machines to handle the plains to the west easily enough. As for you, Singed, I am unaccustomed to commanding chemical-based forces. Where would you be most destructive? “

I would take the mountain ridge above the eastern pass, where I can provide better support. Besides, I hear there’s a rather strong fort there. The famed Wuju master hailed from it.”

“Do as you wish. We will rendezvous in front of the Ionia’s gates within two weeks. Do not be late.” With that last comment, she gave a pointed look at Castiel. "Glory to Noxus!."

They were on their way.


End file.
